Doctor Who: Next
by Ksadran
Summary: The Doctor - a name that has transcended time and space as a legend. But what makes the man known as The Doctor, The Doctor? Is it the person, the name or what the name represents? Meet Jennah Smith - the girl who came to be known as The Doctor. She's on an adventure through time and space to answer one question: "Where are we running to?" Disclaimer at the end.


The universe is a large, wondrous and beautiful place that many humans - like you and me - dream of traveling and exploring.

The same applies to human Jennah Smith. She doesn't want to see the universe or the space above, but she does love to explore. She tries every new thing that comes her way, be that a new food or a new experience. She never turns away a chance to see new things. Well, you can almost imagine what happened when she met The Doctor.

She helped him stop an attack on her hometown which was a small town about and hours drive from Sydney. Each day, a different house would suddenly have a new statue in their front yard. It so happens that the only one who noticed was Jennah. She kept telling her mother about them but she never paid any heed, brushing it off as a new sensation. But, each day Jennah would come home saying the same things. This would repeat until one day whilst going to school Jennah saw a Police Box on the side of the road. Her best friend - Cameron - dismissed it saying that it had always been there but Jennah - being the observant person she is - knew that it was new. And she never forgot, which turned out to be a good thing! See, once she had gotten home on that same day she went up to her room to do some of her homework. Well, she noticed that the statue opposite her window had moved into a different position than it was the other day. When she called her mother, she just dismissed it once again but that statue kept moving. Every time she took her eyes off it! That was when she got a phone call - the phone call that changed her life forever. Jennah picked up her cell only to hear a male voice on the other end. He asked her what was going on and she replied by describing the events that were going on. She was told - urgently - to run outside and when she did not to take her eyes off of the statues. The man on the other end then abruptly hung up and she decided to follow what he'd said. She got to the end of the street and saw that the statues had been following her so she took off towards her school - and towards the Police Box. She got another call telling her to go inside the box. Figuring that things couldn't get any worse, she ran inside. Well, she had a similar reaction to other people - looking around and thinking 'it's bigger on the inside'. Aside from that, her gaze was drawn to a man standing at the console. She shaggy-haired man asked her if she was Jennah and she nodded. Not a moment later, Cameron burst in panting - completely ignoring the fact that they were standing in what the two now know as the TARDIS. He said that the statues in his street were acting weird and the man - after he'd introduced himself as The Doctor - explained what they were and that everyone in both streets was now dead. After getting over the shock, the two humans helped The Doctor save the town from the Weeping Angels and he offered them both to tag along with him. Cameron declines saying that doing this all the time would be too much for him to handle - he wasn't brave enough for that yet. Jennah - eager to explore - accepts and tells Cameron that she'll return. Eventually.

This was the simple beginning of Jennah's adventures alongside The Doctor. Others include stand offs with Daleks, Cybermen and all kinds of creatures that could easily scare a small child. One day, she was back on Earth stopping World War XXIV her heart suddenly started to stop. The Doctor - who was nowhere in the vicinity at the time - never knew this happened. Jennah's heart stopped completely and yet she was still alive - in pain but alive. They checked the monitor and it turned out that Jennah - who was supposed to be an ordinary human - had two hearts. She felt her first heart come back into life and she suddenly felt full of energy again. Thus, she rushed off to help The Doctor. They stopped WWXXIV of course.

The last adventure Jennah ever had with The Doctor was when they had both been trapped on Earth with the Daleks invading. The Daleks had The Doctor cornered and Jennah did the only thing she could think of; she yelled at them saying they had the wrong guy. She yelled that she was The Doctor and the man in front of them wasn't. After taking a few moments, the Daleks started chasing her while The Doctor pondered a way to beat them. He found a way but trapped Jennah inside the TARDIS. He gave himself up to the Daleks and Jennah watched in horror as they shot their lasers and exterminated him. The TARDIS then went into motion and a hologram of The Doctor appeared in front of the console. He told her that he wasn't the 'original' Doctor - who had died 'years' ago. He inherited the name from the 'original' and had been traveling the universe in the same manner. He then said that he was passing on the name to her, so that she could continue the 'legacy' of 'The Doctor'. Before the hologram faded, she ran at it asking one question: 'You told me we are always running. So answer me this; Where are we running to?' The man who used to be The Doctor just smiled as he faded away, leaving Jennah - who was now known as The Doctor - alone in the TARDIS - her TARDIS - ready to begin her own journey through time and space.

* * *

This isn't my first fanfic, but this is one I've wanted to write. Did anyone get the reference to Jennah's name? I hope so...

Anyway, thanks for reading! Please review and this is just the introduction - the prologue! Jennah's story as The Doctor is only just beginning! Please R&R

~Ksadran out!


End file.
